


And Every Little Thing Is Gonna Be Alright

by QueenOfFangirls



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, im trying, yall i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: David knew he was gay. He knew ever since he tried on Mama’s red hot heels at five years old. He, instead of dreaming about the head cheerleader for a girlfriend, the captain of the basketball team seemed a good option for him in his high school days.If only if he had listen to his heart.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> work with me yall

          

David knew he was gay. He knew ever since he tried on Mama’s red-hot heels at five years old. He, instead of dreaming about the head cheerleader for a girlfriend, the captain of the basketball team seemed a good option for him in his high school days.

 

If only if he had listened to his heart.

 

Rachel Hampton was a pain. Fake smile, fake boobs, the whole shebang. The only thing that wasn’t fake about her was her temper. Quick to heat, slow to cool, David only really married to get her to shut up and make both families happy.

 

The only thing good about Rachel? She gave him little miss Tori A.

 

Little Victoria Adeline or Tori A, David’s pride and joy. Everything else in the world could burn, but as long as Tori A was safe, that’s all that David care about. Every little thing was not alright. David just brought Tori home from school, after his wife forgot to pick her up for the second time this week.

 

Sure, he understood that she had a case going on, Petty theft of all things, but she could at least have the decency to take her to her grandmother or to her sister, instead of calling him right before the biggest meeting this week. “Hey, I need you to pick up Victoria.” She said, nasally and high. “I’m stuck with 1PP, and school lets out in 20 minutes.”

 

God, this woman was a mistake since the beginning.

 

David’s harsh meeting interruption led him to Midtown than back to the Upper East side. His mother-in-law would be at her useless Poker game, and it would take an hour to get to the meeting. Once home, Tori place her bag on the bench, peeled off her shoes and raced to her room, more than likely to finish her book that she was reading this morning. David looks down at his watch.

 

4:36 PM. Far too late to go to the meeting. And a bad idea to leave a five-year-old all alone.

 

He cursed under his breath and sighed. He was tired, yelling all day, following a wild goose chase of a news story and then the meeting fiasco and overall peeved.

 

Maybe David should have gone to veterinary school. If he did, maybe he could actually see his family, let his kid be Jewish and know their history, instead of being some crazy denomination of Jesus that he couldn't even wrap his own head around and keep having to tell her that he and his family are on bad terms.

 

David kept thinking, making his way back to his room, when he felt a weight on his leg. Ok Dave, put on a brave face he thought to himself. He looked down, seeing Tori with a drawing in her hand, holding up to her father. David smiled, took the picture with a "Thank you." and a good look.

 

With her backward D's, in her sloppy handwriting, a little picture of Tori, holding hands with her father, with sunflowers in his other hand. David smiled, and got down on her level and gave her a little peck on her head. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Rachael's breath reeked of rum. As soon as Tori finished her supper, David sent to back to her room to get ready for bed.

David wasn't really much of person to tell Rachael what to do, but after today, that's changing.

"What was that?" He asked as he was putting dishes in the sink.

His wife looked at him like he had seven heads. "Sorry Dave, I.. I'm not understanding."

 

Ok, time to do something stupid.

 

"Oh, you should understand. While you could of pick up your kid, knowing that I had a meeting for an anchor position, you forced me to go all the way to Upper East Side, while you work on some white kid's petty theft!" David could feel his own anger, heat surging off him.

Rachael holds her head high, stood up, and everything went dark after that for David.

"Ok, honey, I need you to say on the line for me," The operator begged. "How old are you?"

 

* * *

 

"5 1/2." The little girl on the other line whispered.

 

"Ok, sweetie, is there a window near you? There should be a few police cars by you."

Tori saw from the cracks of the closet door red and blue lights, followed by shouting.

"I see blue and red lights."

"Okay, honey, the police are there. Everything is going to be ok, ok?"

"Okay."

 

Tori ended the call, as grown-ups calling out "Clean!" or something. The big door to the room slammed down, looking around the room. As he made his way to the closet, Tori tried to disappear into the wall like playing hide-go-seek with Daddy. The closet door busted open, with a big grown-up in a blue jacket. He shifted through the hangers until he found Tori, hidden behind Daddy's nice ties.

His eyes relaxed and put something into a side pocket on his belt.

"Hey, sweetie," his voice soft, like telling her a bedtime story. Tori was on the verge of crying.

 

"It's okay, I'm with the good guys."

 

His name tag said Colon, with another guy outside, had Jacobs on his name tag.

 

Just like her.  


	2. Two

Thursday, in Jack’s professional medical opinion, was always the worst. It’s the day before stupid people come in with messed up livers from tequila and bullets in the foot. “Ready to get off this shift, Dr. Kelly?” Katherine asked.

 

“Three more hours. Yet, not enough coffee to get me through it.” Jack said taking a sip from his tumbler.

 

“Roger that, Romeo.” Race copied from the radio. “Hold that thought, Cowboy.”

 

 

“Oh God, if some idiot decides to stick something up their butt, I’m going to lose it. It would be the fifth time this week.” Jack complained.

 

Race sucked in his breath. “Try domestic violence. A 32-year-old male, gunshot, puncture and laceration wounds, Atelectasis and severe brain swelling.” “Oh dear god. How far is the unit?” Katherine asked. “2 ½ miles.” Race confirms.

 

Katherine and Jack looked at each other for a moment, before racing off to the ambulance entrance.

 

* * *

 

Tori was kinda confused.

 

The nice police officer with the same last name as her let her pack a bag with a few nights worth of clothes and her toothbrush. She handed him her bag as she held on tight to Icey, her stuffed penguin. Instead of a big police car like what Tori was thinking about, he helped her into a big red truck, and they drove into the city. The drive was quiet until Tori asked him a few questions. “Are you related to my daddy? His last name is Jacobs like on your name tag.”

 

The man took a minute. “I knew your dad. It’s been a long time since I last saw him.”

 

“How did you know him? Were you best friends forever a really long time ago?” She asked. The man sighed. “We’re brothers. I haven’t seen him in..."

 

He trailed off, doing some mental math. "7 years. So yeah, best friends a really long time ago.”

 

 

Tori had never been to a hospital before. Well, that is somewhat a lie, she was born at one, but she had never really been to one just to visit.

 

They pulled up to the hospital front doors, and her uncle (Was he born after Daddy? Why had Daddy never talked about him before?) paid a guy in a blue nice vest to park his truck. The waiting room was nothing like at the doctor’s office. People sleeping and little coffee cups scattered on desks with two-year-old grown-up magazines. An older woman, looking like an old-time-y movie star was sitting in the big chairs, with two coffee cups next to her and one in her hand. She looked up, saw Tori and her uncle, and got up on her feet.

 

“Leslie! Have you got any news about David?” She asked, going up to him. She only came up to his chin, counting her tight bun on top of her head. She kinda looked like Daddy, Tori thought. Same nose, same eyes, but she had freckles that were like paint splatters, here and there. Her eyes glanced down to Tori, and her eyebrows raised up. “And Who might she be?”

The police officer named Leslie gulped. “Mama, this is Tori. She’s, uh... David’s.” He choked out, rubbing the back of his neck. Immediately, Leslie's Mama becomes softer than fluff.

 

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, love,” Her voice was pretty, like something from an old singing movie that Daddy watched when Mommy wasn’t home, but sounding like Mrs.Olga from a couple houses down.

 

Mama bent down, on to her knees. She put out her hand, covered by a smooth white glove that went to her wrist. “I’m Esther, and you have already met Leslie.” Tori took her Esther's hand to shake. “Mama!” Leslie exclaimed. “Or Les,” She said, shaking her head at her son. “I don’t know why he doesn’t like it. He’s a little silly like that, dear.” Esther said, smiling. Tori giggled a little bit.

 

“Okay, now you got a grandkid, would you calm down a little and get off my back?” Les asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We’ll see, love,” Esther said. She picked up Tori and put her on her hip. “Les, go find your sister. Tell her the Jacobs just got a little bit bigger.”

 

 

* * *

 

Jack’s hands were cramping a bit. Surgery was making its seventh hour. The poor guy was in really bad shape, with a tube going into his lungs, and part of his skull open to remove a bullet. Katherine at the head of the operation, with Albert by her side. On the hands, removing bits and pieces of Smirnoff and Jim Bean, were the Delancey brothers, the living embodiments of Frank Burns off of M*A*S*H. Oscar and Morris were two doctors, with sticks shoved so far up their butts, they’re forced to bend down and kiss Dr. Wiesel-

 

Jack really needs to focus on this guy. And take his ADD meds. Speaking of Which, what was this guy’s name?

 

Jack, eyes still on this guy, called forth the technician, Specs. “Yes, what is it, Cowboy?” Specs asked, keeping close eyes on vitals.

 

“Do tell me, since your the information guy at this, what's this guy's name? I'm sick of calling his guy dude.” Jack asked. “The guy’s name is David,” Katherine said. “Did you hook up with him, Kath?” Morris questioned, taking a fragment of glass out of his hands.

 

“Nope, but I do plan to propose to his sister.” Katherine brushed aside Morris’ comment “Wait, Like Sarah Diane? This is Sarah’s brother? Jack clarified, beginning to remove the appendix.

 

"Yep. Never met him until now.” Katherine said.

 

 

* * *

 

Les had been drinking at least two cups of coffee every hour. Mama was at her twelfth cup already. They all sat through surgeries before, like Mama and her heart valve and Sarah getting her wisdom teeth removed, even when Les got his shoulder grazed on the job.

 

He couldn't even remember why he was in the field that day. For Jesus' sake, he was a psychiatrist. Granted, as soon as Captain Colon said that some guy named David Jacobs had been shot, Les grabbed an extra bulletproof vest and hopped in a patrol wagon. 

 

But with the amount of blood Les saw, plus how bad he really was, Les hated to admit, he had doubts about David. He remembered what life was back before she took him away from his family. The family was happy, no room left at the table at the Shabbat dinner table. Mama kept on thinking that he will be home after she took him away and always made sure that his place beside Sarah was set.

 

The place sat empty until Sarah brought home her girlfriend.

 

God, it's had been, what, close to seven years? That must be how old his kid is, right?. She has his nose, and those curls she got are similar to what all the Jacobs kid had growing up. Les remembers that day seven years ago, that argument that took David away from the family.

* * *

 

_Rachael and Mama had been fighting and yelling for about an hour. David couldn’t stand hearing this, rubbing his temples while fighting a headache, Les wanting to duct-tape their mouths shut and smack Rachael upside the head with an iron skillet._

_Rachael stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing David by his collar. “You leave my David alone!” Mama was distraught, her eyes red. “He is not your property!” Les stood up, trying to understand what was going on. Abba stood by his wife. “My son has rights!” He said, anger simmering in his voice_

 

_Rachael scoffed. “Ever heard of spousal privilege? I have control over him, and he doesn’t need to be around dirty immigrants like you!” Venom and spit, with a long and ruby red finger, chased after Mayer Jacobs, the Israel native._

_And at that very moment, David was ripped from their lives and home._

* * *

 

 

Thoughts couldn’t escape Les’ mind. He looked over to his sister and, holy cow, his niece, the latter out like a light on the former’s lap. Les had to keep his spirits up, for his family, for David. Les zoned back in the real world, as some doctor said “Family of David Jacobs?”

 

Mama was the first to stand, followed closely by Abba. Sarah turned towards her family, trying to hear it while staying close to Tori.

 

The doctor stopped talking and took Abba down the hall. Mama walked back over and started to dig in her purse. “Your father and I are going to see David.” She handed her car keys to Les. “Go and take Tori out to the car. We will be out in a moment.” Sarah picked Tori, who opened her eyes just for a moment and went right back out. As Mama and Abba walked back with the doctor, Les watched them go back and an automatic door shut behind them.

 

Oh dear God, Please let him be alright.

 

* * *

 

Jack had been a bearer of bad news before, the deliverer of good news.

 

This time, praise Beyoncé, it's good.

 

The mother and father of David shivered in fear. “Is my son alive?” The mother asked.

 

“Yes, your son is alive, Mrs. Jacobs,” Jack said. " He is an extremely lucky man. If you and your husband wish to see him, I suggest you brace yourselves.”

 

Mrs. Jacobs looked to her husband, who gave her a smile of encouragement and a kiss to her hand. She looked back at Jack and nodded. “I need to see him.”

 

Jack took them down the hall, to the ICU and stopped in front of a window. The color drained from Mrs. Jacobs’ face and takes a step back. “My… son.” She chokes out words, thin and airy like a dementor had sucked out her last breath. Machines and devices were hooked up to him, wires going in and out and a tube going into his side, unfortunately staring Mrs. Jacobs right in her face. She looks up to her husband. “Mayer?”

 

The rest was in maybe German or Polish between the two. Mayer looked a Jack and asked in a thick Middle-Eastern accent, “Dr. Kelly, do you happen to know a lawyer who can help us with something like this?”

 

Jack reached into his pocket for a business card. “Elmer Kasprzak, He’s up-and-coming. He’ll be more than glad to help you out.”

 

Near tears, Mrs. Jacobs surprise attack Jack in a hug. She let him go, with a smile and a thank you.

 

The two left and went out to the exit.

 

Jack turned to face the window, and to David.

 

Despite a part of his head shaved off and a missing appendix, he was kinda cute.

 

Oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm taking a bit of a break from Wrongs Will Be Righted for a little while and focusing on This and End Of May and Early June.
> 
> Abba is "Father" in most Semitic languages according to my research. Mayer Jacobs is an immigrant from Israel, which in the central part of the Semitic area. Thank you for reading this!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of the great Keegan-Micheal Key, "Hold on to your lily white butts." cause plot development.

Sarah woke up with a foot on her face.

 

If Sarah was a gambler, she would bet that her niece snuck into her room and into the bed with her. Sarah propped herself up to see Tori towards the footboard, full starfish mode with her little-stuffed penguin near her forehead.

 

As Kitty would say, bless her heart. Sarah managed to slide out her bed and started her way to the kitchen. Before anyone had any complex thought, coffee needs to be in their system.

 

Sarah had just stirred up her coffee when her niece walked in. Her niece’s hair was a rat’s nest, making her look more like Cousin It from the Addams family than a little girl. Sarah smiled, but couldn’t help from snickering a little bit. “Morning, kid.”

 

“Morning, Auntie Sarah,” Tori said in the middle of a yawn. Sarah felt a little giggle in her heart from that. Tori just then realized the thing on the top of her head called hair on her was all scrambled, simply pulled on a stand, and cartoonishly flatten out. Sarah nearly spits out her own coffee at this sight.

 

“Holy guacamole, how did you do that?” Tori just shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head, as her hair gained back curls. “I always got a really weird tangle when I get up, and it can come out really easily.” Tori looked around. “Do you guys have milk I could drink?” She asked.

 

Sarah felt a light bulb go off. Time to get get some brownie points.

 

“How about I get a cartoon rolling for you, and I can get you some breakfast. Pancakes sound good?” Tori broke into a smile and raced into the living room. Sarah turned the T.V. onto something on the Disney Channel and turned her attention to breakfast.

 

\----

 

David was guessing he forgot to turn his lights off last night. Maybe he took a bath in bleach, too? That would explain his headache. And the numbing pain basically all over his body David tried to open his eyes, everything was kinda blurry, but he could make out some guy with shaggy hair and blue scrubs.

 

Wait, Scrubs?

 

“Where am I? Where is my daughter?” David demanded.

 

The guy kinda look at him like he had seven heads. He spoke in German, didn’t he?

 

The blue scrub guy ran out of the room. Sight started to come back to David. He looks to his hand, red and scarred. He couldn't bend them, hardly be able to hold them at a normal angle. Holy cow, what happens?

 

The scrub guy came back in with two doctors, one with ginger curls and other with the most beautiful eyes and biceps that were defined even with that lab/doctor coat on and the strongest jawline David had ever seen and-

 

Snap out of it, David!

 

Doctor Ginger curls shined a flashlight into his eyes, and slowly waved it around. Blue scrubs started to talk to explain why he cried wolf. “He just started to freak out on me, I didn’t know what to do, and I remember that Doctor Pulitzer can speak Polish, which is what I think he’s speaking in, so I got her, but you’re his surgeon, Doctor Kelly, so I had to get you and-”

 

"Mush, I'm learning German, we've been over this."

 

"Wait, you speak German? That's incredible." David said with joy. He can't remember the last time he had a full-blown conversation in German with anyone. 

 

Doctor Pulitzer blushed. "Oh, uh," Her face gathered together, trying to piece something together. "Ich kann nur drei Wörter verstehen" She said, rough and choppy like how Opa used to talk in Yiddish.

 

 _I can only understand a little._ Son of a Schnitzel.

 

Doctor Kelly was unimpressed on blue scrub guy’s ramble and Pulitzer argument. He turned his attention to David. He had he most shining green eyes like a summer day and smiled at him. Oh dear Lord, he has dimples.

 

“Doctor Kelly, the family has been notified. The mother’s on her way from uptown.” Some twig said, peaking into the room.

 

Mother. Ima.

 

“Thanks, Racetrack.” “You’re now just talking to my mother? Surely, that woman would come in every day and walk around the hospital until she found me.” David said snarkily, poking fun of Mama Bear Jacobs.

 

Again, blank stare, this time from Dr. McDreamy.

 

He could've of swore he was speaking in English. He tried counting.

 

"Eins, Zwei, Drei."

 

One, two, three.

 

That didn't feel right.

 

"Eins, Zwei, Drei."

 

What in the world?

 

God, what was going on with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can fight me on Katherine being a southern belle
> 
> someone comments something about David having brain damage, so I took that as a little bit of inspiration, so thanks @Carbon65. Did I do any research for this chapter? No Ma'am, but I tried. Am I running on seven hours of sleep when i need to be running on ten? Yep.


	4. Four

Sarah had babysat in her youth, make a little extra money on the side. Compared to the other kids she watched over, this one was quieter than a breeze.

Tori sat next to Sarah, eating a blueberry pancake while watching Ducktales on the floor of the living room. Sarah was rather surprised how well behaved this kid was at five. Most five-year-olds would be jumping around trying to shoot for the stars, but not her. The Jacobs were always known for always being the quiet ones, and Tori followed suit.

Ima came into view, hair in a tight bun, makeup on and white silk gloves on her hands, trying to pull on her heels.

“You ok, Ima?” Sarah asked.

Ima was frantic, grabbing one of the to-go coffee cups. “David’s woken up, love. Your father is a bear in hibernation, so he’s useless,” She pulled out the coffee pot, pouring some in and adding a few spoonfuls of sugar. “and your brother is probably shooting down a terrorist now while shoving a doughnut into his maw, and-”

“Mom, we've been over this, Les is a psychiatrist. “

“Whatever. Oh dear, where are the keys?” I'ma rummaged through her purse.

“Ima, breathe,” Sarah told her mother.

“Hase..” Ima spoke under her breath. “Er Spricht kein Englisch.”

 

_He’s not speaking English._

 

Sarah looked at Tori, lying on her stomach, with her plate of pancakes finished and off to the side.

Sarah bit down her lip. She got up off the floor, taking both plates with her.

“Ima, what do you mean he’s not speaking English?” Sarah said, putting the plates and forks in the dishwasher

 

“The doctor said there was damage to the frontal lobe. He said there was enough damage to cause the loss of his known English.” Ima said, leaning against the fridge.

“Ima, if we’re right about Rachel, then, how would he knew German after not speaking it for years?”

“German is his first language love. It’s always been with him. I can’t give you all the answers right now, but I’ll figure it out.”

Ima kissed Sarah’s fist and brought it close to her. “He’s home, and we can start to heal, Hase.”

Sarah smiled a little bit. Ima was right, she wasn't going and deny that.

“You’ll be good for me, ja?” Ima asked. Sarah rolled her eyes at what She always asked them back in school. “Ja, Ima.”

Ima turned her attention to her granddaughter, who was invested in Ducktales. She squats down to get on the level with Tori. “And you'll be good for me, ja?” She asked Tori.

Tori looked up, nodding her head. “Ok, grandma!”

Ima smiled. She got up and got her coat. “I'll call you if I get any news. I'll talk to you later.”

And then it was just Tori and Sarah, with Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck.

\---  
Jack had seen angry parents. He’s seen parents who weep after an unsuccessful surgery. Mothers who yelled at him for not being able to save their children, parents whose kids getting out of anesthesia needed to be there for them.

Yet, Mrs. Jacobs was calm, collected. She fiddled with a necklace of the Star of David around her neck. Jack walked her to the ICU, talking quietly with her.

“I just can't thank you enough. My family owes too much to you.” Her voice was like velvet, a mixture of New York dialect and German. Maybe she was from there or the area.

Jack smiled. “Ma’am, I’m just doing my job.”

Esther smiled. Thin lines next to her eyes rose, then slowly sunk.

“Do you care to elaborate on my son’s injury? I just can not seem to wrap it around my mind.” Esther asked.

Jack took a deep breath. “We, and by ‘we’, I mean Doctor Pulitzer and myself, believe that his temporal lobe was injured in the fight between his wife and himself. The temporal lobe is responsible for language recognition and speech. We can already see some damage from the fight. Lack of response, lost knowledge of English, and we’re starting to see some memory problems. We believe that’s why he’s speaking in German and not English. ”

Esther smiled. “He never really spoke English until he was in school. I remember he came home one day and said a boy at school spoke like him. He was so happy that someone was speaking Hebrew with him.” She shook her head. “What about his hands? You mention injuries to his hands.” She asked.

“No nerves were severed, but he will require some therapy to regain strength. Jack assured her. “He’s in good care here, but he’s got a long road ahead of him.”

Jack gestured to a room ahead of them. “We moved him in here when he became stable.”

Jack saw Esther shake. Tears welled in her eyes. Her son sitting in his bed, reading a book he requested from the patient library

“Bärchen.” Esther said. David looked up from his book. His hands shook, and his face turned pale. He looked his mother up and down, as if he was sure it wasn't his mother. He ripped off the covers and out of the bed.

David's eyes meet hers. “Ima.”

As fast as she could, Esther raced to her son and embrace him. Sobs breaked from parties, in between thanking God for this moment.

Jack felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him. Being a doctor had it ups and downs, but this was definitely an up.

“Kelly, Snyder wants to see you in his office.” A nurse said walking by him.

Jack snapped out of monologue and looked at the mini family reunion once more.

David, overtowering his mother, not planning to let go anytime soon. Esther speaking in one of her languages. Maybe she was telling him how much she loved him or asking him years of questions bottled up.

Jack felt like he did his work for the day. Time to see what Snyder the Spider wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments plant my crops, drop on by


End file.
